Ransomed
by SixthSeason
Summary: A group of bandits decide to pull a gutsy move and hold a young Imperial nobleman for ransom. Will they succeed? Or end up receiving the death penalty for kidnapping a nobleman? *** TEMPORARY HIATUS***
1. Chapter 1

"Lyn, don't wander off!" The Imperial woman snatched the hem of the Bosmer's shirt, yanking him down into the thicket.

"I am not wandering off! I'm right here! And let go of my shirt!" Maelyn slapped her hand away irritably. "What's with you tonight, Gen?"

Genesis rubbed her temples and sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't do this..."

"Oh no. You are not pulling this on us now. You wouldn't shut up about this plan for three months, and **now** you decide it's a bad idea?! Why didn't you listen to me when I said it was a bad idea?! I've been saying so for the past three months!"

"Alright then," Genesis said, standing up. "Then we won't do it."

"No, we _are_ doing it."

"Gods damn it, Lyn; Do you want to do it or not?!"

"Too late to turn back now." He sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "We're doing it."

"Where's Ria and Jerall?"

"Right here." Atheria ducked into the thicket and crouched down next to Genesis and Maelyn. "Jerall's in earshot. We'd be spotted if he tried to hide in the thicket."

"Okay, just to be reiterate; Our target is Reynold Dion of the Dion household. Blonde hair, brown eyes, young; in his 22nd year. Take him undetected and _without harming him._ If necessary, you may take out any obstacle that stands in your way. And I don't mean kill! Normally I'd send Lyn in, but Reynold is a grown man."

"So?" Maelyn demanded impatiently.

"You're stealthy, I'll give you that, but I seriously doubt you'd be able to carry a full-grown Imperial man without detection. That's why you'll wait outside with Ria while Jerall goes in and grabs the Dion boy. Do not, I say again, do **not** hurt him!"

"What will you be doing, Gen?" Lyn asked, a bit miffed at the fact that she had not yet assigned a task for herself.

"I will stay here. It is far too risky for me to follow you."

Maelyn opened his mouth to protest but Atheria put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. Maelyn then stood up and adjusted his bow on his back. "Fine. You'd probably slow us down anyway." He snorted. "Let's go, Jerall, Atheria."

Genesis looked into the Dunmer woman's eyes. "I'm sorry, Ria...but if I went with you, I'd be putting your lives in danger."

Atheria smiled and touched her friend's cheek gently. "I understand, Gen."

"Promise you won't tell Lyn or Jerall?"

"I swear I will not."

"Especially not Lyn. I mean, I love the little bastard, but if he found out I wouldn't hear the end of it."

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

"Ria!" Maelyn's voice hissed through the night. "Let's go while the night is still young!"

"Good luck, my friend." Genesis called after her. "And stick to the plan, Lyn!" She added as the trio dove into the night.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Maelyn called back.

* * *

**_A/N: Having massive writer's block with my other story, so I'm keeping my mind going by writing another Oblivion fic. I personally think I'm better at writing Oblivion than Fallout fics for some reason. I had this scenario of "ragtag team of bandits hold hostage for ransom" so here it is. Reviews appreciated! _**


	2. Chapter 2

Reynold puffed out his chest as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Dibella herself put the utmost care in his very being. His golden locks that shone like the sheaves of grass along the Gold Coast, and his eyes that would catch the sun and turn the most delightful shades of brown. He couldn't help but smile at himself. His mother and father must be so proud of him. Women want him, men envy him. Could life get any better? Oh, yes. It could. Tonight was the night where the most beautiful women in Cyrodiil would converge on one spot to beg for his favor.

Life was good.

"Reynold?" A young girl entered his room in a petticoat.

"Gianna!" Reynold scolded, "Why aren't you dressed yet? Where is that lovely gown mother bought you?"

"I don't want to go to the party tonight." The 7 year old sat on his bed and hugged her knees to her chest, her wavy brown hair cascading down her back.

"What do you mean you do not want to go? It's my birthday celebration tonight! And-" He added, putting his hands on her small shoulders, "It's your debut tonight!"

Gianna shook her head, "I don't want to make my debut! Everyone treats you like a painting! It's always 'look, so beautiful', or 'wouldn't she look good with-'"

"Gianna, it's _my_ birthday party, and you _will_ dress up and act like a proper debutante!" Reynold barked, slamming his hand down on a table.

Gianna glared at him angrily. "You are such a spoiled brat, Reynold! Mother and Father raised you better than that and you know it!" She screamed at him.

"You ungrateful little deviant! How dare you speak to me that way! I am your elder brother by 15 years, and you speak to me like I am a child?!"

"I'm speaking to you like a child because you're acting like a child!"

"I will not stand for this!" Reynold huffed, "Steward, please escort Gianna back to her room." Reynold called, but the steward did not answer. "Steward?" He called again. "By the Nine, that man _must_ be deaf." He stormed out into the hallway and startled when he saw the steward face-down on the ground. A huge Nord man stood over the steward's unconscious form. Turning to Reynold, he revealed that he had one blue eye and one brown eye.

"Who are you?" Reynold demanded shakily. "Wh-What is the meaning of this?!"

"Reynold, who's that?" Gianna asked, her voice both excited, but nervous.

"Gianna, go get father and tell him to bring some guards with him." Reynold whispered out the side of his mouth.

Gianna shook her head, and instead went _towards_ the Nord.

"Gianna!" Reynold hissed, "Get away from him! He's dangerous!

"Good evening." Gianna greeted the huge man with a curtsy, "Can we help you with something?" The man looked down at Gianna and then over at Reynold. Lifting a huge arm, the man pointed at Reynold.

"I think he wants you, Reynold. Don't be rude, come over here and say hello."

"Gianna! You come back over here this instant!"

Gianna grabbed the Nord's hand and led him over to Reynold. Reynold recoiled as the huge man got closer and closer, towering about two heads over him.

"Reynold, he's probably a party guest, and here you are acting so rude!" Gianna scolded him, "If you're the 'proper gentleman' you say you are then greet him!"

Reynold glowered down at his sister, then turned his gaze back to the lumbering man. "R-Reynold Dion of the elite Dion Household."

The Nord kept his gaze on Reynold, not returning his greeting.

"You've probably gone and hurt his feelings with your horrid attitude earlier." Gianna shot.

"Hurt his feelings?! Gianna, he probably-" In a split-second, the Nord man pulled a sack out of his pocket and pulled it over Reynold's head. Reynold felt himself spin around and fall flat on his stomach. Gianna let out a small cry of shock as the huge Nord man bound Reynold's hands behind his back.

"Unhand me, barbarian!" Reynold roared as the man slung him over his shoulder. The Nord made his way down the hall and onto the balcony.

"Hey, wait!" Gianna cried, running after the huge man. "Where are you going with my brother?" She grabbed onto his pant leg and the man looked down at her.

"Where he goes, I go!" She placed her hands on her hips and tried to give him a glare. The man shook his head, still remaining silent.

"Take me with you, or I'll call the guards right now!" She threatened.

"No, fool!" Reynold barked from inside the sack. "Just call the guards!"

The man seemed to hesitate, and in one quick movement, he scooped Gianna under his free arm and leapt off the balcony.

"Ria, Jerall's back!" Maelyn whispered in the dark as Jerall bounded closer.

"Good. Is he unhurt, Jerall?"

Jerall shook his head, looking quite nervous. Ria cocked an eyebrow and looked down at Jerall's huge right arm, which held a small girl in it.

"Jerall have you gone bloody mad?!" Maelyn hissed, "The Dion boy was the target! ONLY the Dion boy! Who the hell is this?!"

Jerall only looked down at Maelyn with a guilty look. Ria stepped behind Jerall and felt around for Reynold's bound hands.

"Who is touching me?!" Reynold barked, "How dare you! I'll have your head for this, you blackguard!"

Ignoring him, Ria slid his ring off of his finger and placed it in an envelope. She tied it to a rock and flung it up on the balcony. "Let's go. Our work here is done."

"Ria, we can't take this girl with us! Gen will be pissed!"

"Lyn, that girl is now a damning piece of evidence. We leave her here, we'll have the entire Legion following our sweet roll crumb trail." Ria said, dashing towards the rope on the wall. "Yes, she will be pissed, but Genesis will understand. I know her."

"Ah, shit." Maelyn punched Jerall in the arm. "Dammit, man!" He grabbed Gianna, placed her on his back and scrambled up the rope. Jerall hung his head as he climbed up and over the wall, collected the rope and followed his companions into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Genesis nearly tripped over herself as she ran to greet her companions in the woods. "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you? Did you succeed? Tell me everything!"

"Gods damn, woman! Give us a moment, would you?!" Maelyn snapped, bending over to catch his breath.

"Tell me everything!" Genesis said, turning to Atheria.

"We have captured the target with...only one incident."

The light went out of Genesis' eyes and she looked at all 3 of her companions one-by-one. "No one was killed... were they?" She asked, a note of fear creeping into her voice. Atheria glanced at Jerall and he shook his head violently.

Atheria stepped forward and spoke up. "Gen, don't be mad, but-"

"Jerall took another hostage!" Maelyn blurted out. "I told them it was a bad idea, but they took another hostage! A little girl! A grown man is one thing, but a _child?!_ If we were caught, they'd execute us on the spot without a trial! We're-"

Genesis clapped a hand over Maelyn's mouth and gave Atheria and Jerall a stern look. "Is this true?" She asked lowly. Jerall carefully placed Reynold on the ground and then set Gianna on the ground next to him. Genesis pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Jerall, had anyone seen you yet?"

Jerall shook his head and still averted Genesis' gaze.

"Then I want you to take this girl back to her home. All we need is the Dion boy." Genesis nodded towards Gianna.

"You take me back, and I'll tell the guards everything! I'll tell them what you look like and where you were!"

"Listen, kid..."

"Gianna!"

"Gianna, we're doing this for your own good. You wouldn't survive out here, and you'll only slow us down."

"Send her back home!" Reynold ordered from the sack over his head. "Gianna! Bring some guards and-oof!"

"Gods damn, shut up!" Maelyn growled, kicking Reynold in the stomach. Genesis snatched Maelyn away from him in a heartbeat.

"Maelyn, what the hell?! If they find even a scratch on him, they won't stop looking for us! Don't hurt him!" Genesis then turned to Atheria. "Check if there are any scratches on his face."

Atheria knelt down and pulled the sack from over Reynold's head. Reynold found himself face-to-face with a captivating silver-haired Dunmer woman no younger than he. Atheria placed a hand on his face and leaned forward, only to have Reynold recoil sharply.

"Do not touch me you promiscuous whore!" He spat. "I'll see you all get the death penalty for this! How dare you all!"

Genesis drew her glass longsword and held it dangerously close to Reynold's neck. "Address her out of her name again, and this sword will slice through your neck, you bastard. Understood?" Genesis warned with a threatening growl.

Reynold's eyes widened and he nodded quickly as he looked up at the red-haired, blue eyed woman. Something was familiar about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"You wouldn't do it, Gen." Maelyn piped up from behind. "I thought he was just for ransom."

"Lyn, shut the hell up."

"Ransom?! Is this what this is about?!"

Genesis looked over at her companions. "We'll travel a little longer, and we'll stop at Miscarcand. Then we'll rest for the night. Maelyn, gag him so we won't have to put up with his rambling all night. And Jerall, I want to talk to you for a moment." Genesis beckoned to him while Maelyn and Atheria watched over Gianna and Reynold.

"I know why you took Gianna. And I am not mad at you for it. You know that, right?"

Jerall nodded.

"Jerall...You don't have to take her back."

Jerall's head shot up and his eyes brightened.

"Since you took her against my orders, she is your responsibility now. Understood?"

Jerall smiled at Genesis and she patted the man's huge arm. "She does look like her, doesn't she?" She remarked looking over at Gianna.

Jerall nodded sadly and sighed softly.

"Remember, you must watch over her at all times!"

Jerall smiled at Genesis as she put an arm on his back as they rejoined the group.


	4. Chapter 4

"Almost there, everyone. Just two more miles." Genesis reported.

"Two miles?!" Gianna cried, "But my feet are sore, I'm tired, and I'm hungry!"

Maelyn curled his lip in disgust and stepped a little closer to Genesis. "Still think bringing the child with us is a good idea?" He mumbled disdainfully.

"Lyn, please, could you just endure it? For Jerall's sake?"

"Jerall's?"

"Look at him. He's enraptured with her." Genesis nodded towards Jerall who handed Gianna a sweet roll as she rode on his left shoulder.

Maelyn looked at Jerall, then back to Genesis. "Why is he so enamored with her?"

Genesis slowed her pace so she walked step-by-step next to Maelyn. "Have you ever wondered why Jerall never speaks?"

"I thought he was dumb?"

"No. He had a little sister that looked almost identical to the Dion girl. His sister was cut down by illness in her 5th year, and since then he's never spoken a word. He still mourns for his sister, staying silent for 7 years."

"Not even to you?"

Genesis smiled at Maelyn and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No. He hasn't."

"But out of all of us, didn't you know Jerall the longest?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't it offend you?"

"Not in the slightest. I respect the fact that he still mourns for his sister. I will not push him or make him feel guilty for staying silent." She glanced back at Jerall and a gentle smile graced her face. "He may speak, one day. Not now, not later, but someday."

Maelyn shrugged. "Now I feel guilty for getting so snippy with him. He's got a heart made of glass, you know."

"Just apologize. Jerall's a forgiving person."

Maelyn smirked wryly. "I hope you're right."

* * *

They made it to Miscarcand about an hour later, both tired and famished. Genesis nodded towards Reynold, who still lay on the ground with his hands bound and the gag in his mouth.

"May as well give him a feeding. Who's going to do it?"

"I will," Atheria volunteered, standing up.

"Ria, maybe his sister should do it..." Maelyn offered, looking over. But Jerall shook his head as he nodded to the little girl sleeping in his arms.

"You know, on second thought, I'll do it." Genesis said, standing up and taking the food from Atheria. "You've guys had a pretty eventful night, and you need your rest."

"Genesis. I want to do it." An uncharacteristic note of bitterness made itself prevalent in Atheria's voice. "I want to clear some things up with him."

Genesis nodded and handed Atheria the food back. "If you insist, Ria."

Atheria then made her way over to Reynold, her eyes blazing and her heart heavy. She wanted to clear something up, and she'd be damned if she didn't get through to him.

* * *

**_A/N: I just wanted to give a big, fat, THANK YOU to StoriUrahara! Your reviews make this dummy very happy! *Hugs you through the screen*_**


	5. Chapter 5

"Curse these binds!" Reynold tried desperately to pull his hands free from the tight knot of the rope. He thrashed and kicked, hoping to loosen them, but in the end he only flopped down on the ground, exhausted. "Nine, what did I do to deserve this?" He panted as he looked up at the night sky.

"Do not bother getting out of those binds. Not even a Frost Atronach could escape Jerall's binds."

Reynold looked up to see Atheria standing there with a small bundle of cloth in her hand. Reynold glowered at her fiercely. "What do you want, Dunmer?"

"I've been told to give you a feeding."

"A _feeding_?!" Reynold snorted in disbelief, "You speak as if I am an animal! Do you know who you're talking to?"

Atheria settled herself in the grass and pulled back the cloth on the bundle as he continued his rant.

"I am Reynold Dion of the Dion household! One of the most established names in Cyrodiil! We have known the Emperors themselves! Why, our family is close friends with Emperor Uriel Septim! When I get back, I'm going to take this crime right to the Emperor, and he will-"

"You are aware that the Emperor was assassinated?" Atheria interrupted.

Reynold's eyes went wide, and his mouth dropped open. "Who killed him? When did this happen?!"

"He was killed this morning in the Imperial Prison. As for who, they are still investigating." Atheria broke of a piece of bread and held it in front of Reynold's mouth. "Here."

Reynold turned his head away quickly. Atheria sniffed the bread. "Why do you recoil? It's perfectly fresh."

"I will not be fed like an animal! Especially not by you, whore!"

Atheria stood up in a flash and grabbed Reynold's collar violently. "I've had just about all I can take from you, Imperial." She snarled, "What makes you think I am a whore?"

"You're a Dunmer. All Dunmer women are known for their promiscuity." Reynold shot back.

"Your vision is narrow and your mind closed. Keep that up, and you just may end up with a sword through your chest one day."

Reynold gave a disbelieving laugh. "Are you- Are you threatening me?"

Atheria released him and broke off another piece of bread. "No, I'm warning you." She held out another piece of bread and he reluctantly took it into his mouth. "I am not promiscuous, nor am I a whore. I have not slept with anyone."

Reynold snorted, and Atheria glared at him. "Excuses, excuses, Dunmer. How many people have you really slept with?"

"Willingly? None. Forcefully, countless times."

"Figures."

"My assailants were usually Imperial males; such as yourself." She added bitterly.

"They cannot help it. Dunmer women are sex in a physical manifestation. If you women are parading around with your breast exposed and your thigh bare, don't expect to be looked over." Reynold remarked, lecherously looking at Atheria.

Atheria stood up and threw the food down onto the ground. "You bastard! You are disgusting! How dare you! Feed yourself like the pig you are!" And she turned on her heel and left, leaving Reynold confused.

Atheria felt her eyes burn with tears. She had done nothing to deserve all those advances. No one deserved them. She hated all those self-entitled bastards who thought they could act upon her because of a foolish label. She couldn't stand Reynold, but for the sake of Genesis' plan, she would endure.


	6. Chapter 6

"Reynold? Reynold, are you awake?" Gianna shook her brother's shoulder.

Reynold opened his eyes and he could barely make out Gianna's tiny form in the darkness. He struggled to turn on his side to face her. "Have they not bound you?"

"No, they have not."

"Then escape, you fool! Go back and tell mother and father-"

"I'm staying with them." Gianna interrupted with defiance.

Reynold cursed. "Gianna, be reasonable! You could not survive out here on your own!"

She huffed at him and folded her arms over her chest. "I won't be alone. I'll be with these people."

"Gianna, they are bandits! Thieves! Mercenaries! One of the Dion household shouldn't be travelling with them! We execute these types of criminals!" He hissed at her.

"I'm sick of being a Dion! I hate people telling me what to do all the time! I hate having to act like a doll on display! I renounce the Dion name!"

Reynold's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "If you renounce the Dion name, then you are no longer my sister." He said in a tight voice. "I'll find a way to escape without you, then."

"Fine." Gianna stood up and went back over to where Jerall was sleeping. "You were never much of a brother to me, anyway."

"Ingrate! Ungrateful cur! Recalcitrant! How dare she!" He muttered to himself. But yet, he couldn't help but feel a dull aching sensation in his heart. He quickly brushed it off and turned over on his side and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Gianna settled down in the grass next to Jerall's large form and sniffled softly. She meant it when she said that Reynold wasn't much of a brother, but couldn't he utter at least one word of protest when she renounced the Dion name?

"He doesn't care for me." She said softly. "He never did. All he cares about is himself!"

She heard a rustling behind her and she turned over to see Jerall facing her, his contrasting irises burning into her brown ones. She stared back at him, shamefaced.

"Sorry. I woke you up, didn't I?"

Jerall shook his head.

"I'm sorry...for tonight, I mean." Her eyes welled up with tears as she spoke. "I shouldn't have come. If I had stayed home, I might have still had a brother..."

Jerall had a quizzical look on his face, so Gianna continued to explain.

"I renounced my family name tonight. So now, by law, Reynold's no longer my older brother due to my renouncing." She rubbed the back of her hand against her nose, and she was surprised when Jerall took the sleeve of his leather armor and wiped her nose for her.

"Reynold's supposed to be my older brother, and older brothers are supposed to love their siblings, right?"

Jerall nodded.

"Then why didn't he speak out? Why didn't he renounce the family name with me? Why didn't he care?" She let loose a strangled sob. "Why doesn't he love me?"

Jerall couldn't offer any verbal comfort, so instead he enveloped the small girl in his huge arms, and patted her back reassuringly, while she cried into him.

"Do you think that your friends would mind me coming with your company?"

She felt him shrug.

"Because I want to go with you." She then looked up at him with a sheepish smile. "Will you be my older brother?"

Jerall's eyes widened and then crinkled up in a smile as he nodded. Gianna gave a sigh of contentment as she nestled herself against him, relishing in his warmth. She soon slipped into a peaceful sleep, and she could hear a voice whisper to her in her dreams.

_Brothers love you, even if they don't say it._

She smiled in her sleep and Jerall smiled as he backed away from her ear.

* * *

**_A/N: Just to give you kind of a visual, Gianna's about 4 feet even while Jerall is 6 foot 11. So Gianna looks smaller than she is when she's around Jerall._**


	7. Chapter 7

" Oi, Lyn."

Maelyn grumbled and shifted in his sleep. Genesis slid her foot out and nudged his leg. Maelyn was a painfully slow waker; he woke up when he pleased, and if he found the hour ungodly, he was in a horrid mood for the rest of the day.

"Lyyynn..." She drawled, poking a finger into his ribs. He slapped her hand away irritably and curled into a ball facing away from her.

"Mrr...pis'of..." He slurred in his sleep.

"Come on, we've got to get going!" She whispered next to his pointed ear.

"You go... N'body's stoppin' ya."

Genesis was amazed at how skilled Lyn had become at sassing her in his sleep. She tugged at his blonde hair gently. "Lyn, we have a hostage with us. We can't stay in one place for too long. You and I need to scout ahead. You know you're the most woodcrafty of us all..." She smiled, hoping flattery would bring him out of his stupor. Instead, she got his middle finger. She sat back on her heels and sighed.

"You leave me no choice..." She sighed, bringing her head down to his ear. "In the deepest reaches in Valenwood..." She mumbled ominously into his ear.

"Gen. Don't." Maelyn warned.

"Vampires known as the Telboth feast on the blood of disobedient children..."

"I'm not a child!" He groaned, You are only my senior by two years!"

"Then the Telboth take on the form of the child..." Genesis moved closer to his neck.

"Genesis, I swear to The Nine..."

"In voice, appearance, and nature until..."

"You know I hate it when you do this." He glanced over his shoulder, his brown eyes now open and narrowed. "Don't do it."

"THEY TAKE THE FAMILY AS THEIR PREY!" Genesis shouted, distorting her voice. She then buried her face in Maelyn's neck and bit down hard on the skin. Maelyn shouted and tried to push her off, but she only wrapped her arms across his chest and his waist, pinning his back to the ground.

"Jerall!" Maelyn called out to the huge Nord. "Make her stop! She's doing it again!"

Jerall sat up and looked around, bleary eyed. Almost mechanically, he got up and gently removed Genesis from on top of Maelyn. Genesis fell into Jerall's arms laughing hard.

"What do you find so funny?! I'm failing to see it!" Maelyn yelled at her. But Genesis only doubled over laughing, her breath coming out in short wheezes.

"Yeah? That's funny, is it?!" He then rushed towards her and pushed her back against the ground and straddled his legs across her stomach. "See how you like it!" He fumed.

Jerall heard a tiny yawn from behind and he went over to where Gianna had laid next to him last night. He sat down in the grass next to her and she smiled up at him.

"I couldn't sleep with all the noise those two were making." She remarked, rubbing her eyes.

"We all couldn't." Atheria joined them where they sat. She pulled out a faded blue tunic and tugged it over Gianna's head. "It's not much, but it's better than walking around in a simple petticoat." She then looked at Jerall. "Jerall, you'll have to carry her in the meantime until we can find her shoes that will fit her properly. You don't mind, do you?"

Jerall shook his head and Gianna looked up at him.

"Jerall?" She looked at Atheria, "Like the Jerall Mountains?"

Atheria nodded. "He's big, strong, and unmovable. Just like the mountains."

Jerall gave a sheepish grin and Atheria briskly rubbed his shoulder.

"You are no match for me, tree-hugger!" The three of them turned their heads to see Genesis pinning Maelyn on the ground with her knee on his back while he flailed under her.

"Just wait you-" Suddenly he was flipped over on his back so he now faced Genesis. She quickly leaned down and kissed the reddening bite mark on his neck, and Maelyn's body locked up.

"Water under the bridge?" She asked, smiling down at him.

Maelyn pushed her off of him and gave a quick grunt. He stalked over to their supplies and grabbed a canteen and started chugging it.

"Wood Elf?" Atheria whispered, behind Maelyn, causing him to spit the water out of his mouth and whip his head back to give her a glare.

"Don't tell Genesis." He said through clenched teeth. "And don't call it 'Wood Elf'!" He hissed in a whisper.

"Call what a 'Wood Elf'?" Gianna piped up.

"'Wood Elf'," Atheria began, " is a nickname we gave to Maelyn every time he gets an-"

"GENESIS!" Maelyn shouted awkwardly to drown out Atheria. "SHOULDN'T WE BE MOVING ON?!"

Genesis looked over at him and nodded. "Lyn and I will scout ahead to figure out what to-" She paused and did a wild 360, her eyes panicked.

"Um...Where's the Dion boy?"


	8. Chapter 8

Reynold was thankful that the bandits hadn't bound his feet, but he still had to pace his strides as he ran East, back towards the Imperial City. He was feeling quite smug, actually. He couldn't wait to tell his friends that he was captured by bandits and escaped alive. Father would be so proud of his quick wit, and Mother would be so happy to have her firstborn son back. He stepped out onto the road and began to follow it.

"Oh my!" A voice cried, "You poor boy! What has happened to you?" A cloaked Breton man approached Reynold.

"I was taken by bandits from my home in the middle of the night. I manage to escape their grasp, but unfortunately, I lost my sister to them." He added, to get an extra dose of pity out of the man. He wasn't completely lying, he technically didn't have a sister anymore.

"Well, here. Let me undo those binds for you." He offered, snapping the binds off with a dagger. "Where were you headed?"

"To the Imperial City to reunite with my mother and father."

The Breton man gave a sickly smile. "That just so happens to be where I am headed. Would you care to escort an old man?"

On any other day, Reynold would have sneered at the man, but he decided this was his best chance for getting back home. "Gladly." He bit back a cringe as the old man slipped his thin arm into Reynold's and he leaned on him. The man had a repugnant odor about him, but Reynold decided against offending him by saying anything. "Sh-Shall we be off?" Reynold sputtered.

"Oh yes, yes. I hope you don't mind, I'm slow to travel. My legs and back aren't what they used to be..."

_Of course I mind, you old codger! I just want to get back home!_ "No, not at all. You take your time, old-timer."

The man's mouth flickered into a sinister smile for a split-second and then it disappeared. "You are so kind, my boy. So very kind..."


	9. Chapter 9

"He couldn't have gotten far, could he?" Atheria called to Genesis as they ran through the bushes and trees.

"He could have, on count of his feet weren't bound."

"He's probably heading back towards the Imperial City." Maelyn said, sprinting past the two of them.

"Lyn, what time do you think he left during the night?" Genesis tried to catch up to him, but she couldn't match the Bosmer's speed.

"I can't tell. He didn't take any food or water, he must have figured it wasn't going to be that long of a trek."

"This is bad. If he succeeds, then-" Genesis shook her head and swore.

"Gen, he won't succeed." Atheria soothed.

"How could you know that, Ria?"

"I spoke to him last night while I gave him his feeding. From what I can tell, he's cocky, arrogant, and narrow-minded. With that mindset, I don't think he's going to get far without running into an obstacle."

"Oh-oh. Ria, you spoke too soon." Maelyn stopped by the road and picked up some bits of rope. "It's cold...they must have been cut for about 2, 3 hours..." He muttered.

"So he must have found someone to release his binds."

Genesis' brow creased as she inhaled deeply. "Oh, he found someone alright. You smell that? Only one type of 'person' could give off that scent."

Maelyn and Atheria both took in deep breaths and their faces distorted in disgust.

"Vampire." The three said in unison.

* * *

_**A/N: And that is why you don't take candy from strangers. Or travel with them. Or let them cut your binds.**_


	10. Chapter 10

"...And then my daughter went on and got married to an Orc! You should have seen all the fuss our family made about it. I didn't care, if she loved him, that's what matters in the end. Don't you think? I think it's refreshing to see that, don't you? Khajiit marrying Argonians, Nords marrying Bosmers, Altmer marrying Bretons, instead of the same old 'marry in your own race'. It's just so refreshing!"

Reynold was at his wit's end. The old man kept blabbering on and on for hours, and Reynold had to endure it all the while; only nodding, shaking his head, and shrugging in response.

"Are we almost there?" Reynold tried to sound polite as possible, but his voice was tight from his straining temper.

The old man looked up at Reynold with a sheepish grin on his face. "Oh, do forgive a reminiscing old man. Here I am prattling on, and all you want to do is get back to your family. We still have quite a ways to go, my boy."

_If you would bloody speed up, we could have been on The Red Ring Road by now!_ He thought bitterly, fighting back the urge to scowl at the old man. The old man held up a wrinkled hand and pointed to an Ayleid Ruin poking through the trees. "Let's rest here for a little bit. My old bones are so very tired.

"Here? Wouldn't you rather rest at an inn?"

"Oh, I apologize, but I don't think I can trek on much longer."

"Well then, I'll head on to the Imperial City by myself, then."

"You can't wait?"

"No, I'm afraid I cannot. I really _must_. Get back to my family."

"Oh please, don't leave me!" The old man grabbed Reynold's arm tightly. "I've been traveling by myself for so long, I'd hate to be alone again!"

"I'd hate to leave you alone again." Reynold's mouth seemed to say on its own. "I'll gladly stay with you." He was horrified as his body seemed to have a mind of its own as it got closer and closer to the Ayleid Ruin. He didn't want to go inside, he wanted to leave, but for some reason, his body just kept on following the old man inside the ruin.

"Oh my. I do love Ayleid Ruins. Don't you? This one is called Nornalhorst." The old man sat down on a piece of rubble. "What I like the most are the colors. They're bleak, but they only set the mood."

"What do you mean by 'set the mood'?" Reynold questioned, becoming more and more wary of the man.

"This ruin could use a little bit more red, don't you think?" The old man rambled, ignoring Reynold's question.

"Yes...?"

"Red is my absolute favorite color. So beautiful and vibrant..."

Reynold wanted to leave, but his body refused to respond. His eyes were panicked and the old man took noticed.

"Dear boy, why do you struggle? Do you fear?" He stood up and looked into Reynold's face and his eyes widened when he saw the old man had eyes the color of red wine. "Do you fear me?" He grabbed Reynold's arm and squeezed it tightly. "Or do you fear the night?"

"Who-ungh-are you?"

"An agent of the night. Keeper of the shadows. You humans know us as monsters. The undead. Abominations that feast on the blood of the living."

"Vampire..." Reynold grew lightheaded as a spell washed over him from the old vampire's hands and he drifted off into a captivating slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

The odor was foul.

It smelled like blood and rotting flesh that had been there for centuries. Luckily the scent was so strong that Maelyn, Genesis, and Atheria were able to follow the Vampire's trail.

"Whew! This _has_ to be where he's hiding. This place reeks of blood." Maelyn pinched his nose.

Atheria started to dash for the entrance, but Genesis pulled her back. "Ria, what are you doing? You can't go in there alone!"

"Then we must hurry! His life is in our hands; if he loses his, we lose our own! The Legion would hunt us to the ends of Tamriel!"

"Ria's right, Gen." Lyn piped up.

"We cannot! The last thing I'd want is for the both of you to be turned into Vampires on my account!"

Atheria grabbed Genesis' face in her hands. "Gen, calm down. It'll be alright."

"No. I'll go in." Genesis gently took Atheria's hands off of her face and started towards the entrance of the Ayleid Ruin.

"'No matter what, we all look out for each other. Under no circumstances shall we forsake each other.'"

Genesis froze in her steps but did not turn around.

"Genesis, Is that not what you told me when you and I first met? 'Under no circumstances'. Even if you order me to stay, I will follow."

"Ria. You've been through too much already on my account..."

"I do not hate you for it. You were the one who saved me. The one who gave me hope. You are my dear friend."

"And mine as well." Maelyn stepped forward. "If you told us to follow you when you jump off a bridge, we'd do it. Figuratively speaking."

Genesis grabbed her friends in her arms and crushed them in a tight embrace. "Shit. You guys..." She snickered softly. She then pulled away with a smile on her face. "Let's find him and get back to Gianna and Jerall."

"I say we break the bastard's legs for running off." Maelyn drew his bow with a sinister smile.

"I'll help you." Atheria offered.

"Okay. We're going to need a plan of action." Genesis began, "Here's what we're going to do..."

* * *

_**A/N: Yes, Reynold's a freaking jerk, and in my opinion, he's not worth saving. But if he was killed at any time he was with them, the Legion might suspect murderer. And the last thing they want is the death penalty XD. I say leave the poor bugger to his fate. (Laugh)**_


	12. Chapter 12

"**You were never much of a brother to me anyway."**

"**Feed yourself like the pig you are!"**

" **You are such a spoiled brat, Reynold! Mother and father raised you better than that and you know it!"**

_How dare you. Who are you to talk to me that way? A brat and a whore. I am Reynold Dion of the Dion household!_

_I needn't apologize to anyone or for anything!_

_I have done nothing wrong! _

_I have-done...nothing wrong..._

"Can you hear his heartbeat?" A hoarse whisper penetrated Reynold's dreams.

"Yes...beating so hard. He's dreaming."

"What do you think he's dreaming about?"

"I am not sure, but he's angry. I can hear the sweet blood of his rushing through his veins."

"When can we tear into him, brother?"

"I say right now!"

Reynold's eyes snapped open and he opened his mouth to scream, but immediately a hand clapped over his mouth, trapping the scream in his throat.

"Do not scream!"

Reynold pulled back from the hand covering his mouth and his eyes widened. "The Bosmer and Imperial?"

"It's Maelyn and Genesis." Maelyn remarked bitterly.

"What are you doing here?!" Reynold demanded in a loud whisper. "I do not wish to go with you!"

"Listen, you don't really have a choice at the moment, now do you?! This Ayleid Ruin is crawling with Vampires just waiting to rip into you!" Maelyn shot back.

"Two of them were here just now! Couldn't you hear them?" Reynold said, looking around wildly.

"That was us." Genesis chimed in. "We wanted to make sure you were still alive."

"Why not just shake me awake or check my heart for a heartbeat!?"

Genesis didn't look up from him as she undid his binds. "I couldn't resist." The binds came off and Reynold stood up.

"Gen, Lyn." Atheria came around the corner. "I can hear them stirring. We should probably get out of here." She gave Reynold a quick glance. "How are you feeling?"

Reynold looked at her, a bit dumbstruck. Why did she even bother to come along to save him? He made it perfectly clear last night that he disliked her kind.

"Fine...?"

"That sounded more like a question than a response." Atheria walked over, tilted his head up and looked into his eyes. "Hmm." She pondered.

"What?! What is it? Have I been turned into one of them?! Answer me, Dunmer!"

"The effects of the Vampire's seduction spell is starting to wear off. It seems like he's got control of his body and mind again."

Reynold made a rude noise. "Only a _Dunmer_ would be so well-read on the dark arts."

"By Auri-El, I've just about had it with you." Maelyn stepped in and grabbed Reynold's collar and pressed his back to the wall. Their height difference was almost comical, and Maelyn didn't look all that threatening with his big round eyes. "What is your problem?! What has she done to you?"

"No Dunmer can be trust-"

"And when and how did you come up with that conclusion?" Maelyn prodded.

"Everyone knows that!"

"Oh, everyone?" He turned to Genesis. "Gen, did you know?"

"Nope."

"What about you, Ria? Did you know?"

"No."

Maelyn then turned his eyes back on Reynold. "Imagine that. 'Everyone knows,' huh? What does 'Everyone' say about Bosmer, huh?"

Reynold looked away. "I don't-"

"That we're just a bunch of shifty little bastards that would sooner steal from you than look at you?"

Reynold glared at him in defiance. "You best watch your tongue, Wood elf. Are you aware whom you speak to? I am Reynold Dion of the Dion-"

"Out here, you're bloody not. So you shut the hell up and listen to _me._" Maelyn snarled lowly.

Reynold found himself gobsmacked at the change in the Wood Elf's demeanor.

"You know what they say about Imperials?"

Reynold shook his head.

"That you're a bunch of arrogant bastards who think they own the place. Your men are alway going out and forcing themselves on the women of different races because they believe they are entitled to finding pleasure no matter what the means. And the women are always gossiping, spreading hateful rumors about one another. Oh, wait a minute..." Maelyn took his hands off of Reynold's collar and stepped over to Genesis and Atheria.

"How come I didn't call Gen a palavering wench? Or why didn't I call Ria a promiscuous whore?" He stepped over to Reynold again and glared up at him. "Because I'm nowhere near ignorant as you are, and I am not stupid enough to generalize by a few ridiculous stereotypes. Now you can keep your narrow-minded ignorance in your head if you damn well please; but if it slips out your mouth, I will punch you for all I am worth. And that's a lot."

Reynold was left speechless. His mind was blank and he could only nod dumbly.

"Glad we understand each other. Ria, Gen, let's go before the Vampires-"

A shrill cry rang out and three figures cloaked in black robes emerged from around the corner, their fangs bared and red-eyes blazing.

"Get behind me!" Atheria called out and unsheathed a silver dagger and held it up towards the Vampires. The Vampires shrunk back a little, hissing.

"Gen, we've got to get to the entrance." Atheria whispered out the side of her mouth. "But we shouldn't make any sudden-"

Reynold took off at high speed, and a Vampire lunged after him in close pursuit.

"You fool!" Atheria shouted, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Reynold refused to die, especially in the hands of the undead. He had to get outside, he had to get to the Imperial City, he had to get back _home._

He had just made it to the stairs in front of the entrance, but not before having weathered hands grab him and pull his tunic over his shoulder and sink its fangs deep into his neck, sucking greedily.

Reynold let out an anguished yell, and the trio heard it, running to the source.

"NO!" Genesis roared, rushing towards the Vampire and yanking it off. They both fell tumbling down the stairs, and Genesis quickly subdued the monster, burying her sword deep into its throat.

"Ria! Check on him!" Genesis shouted while dashing to help Maelyn engage the two other Vampires.

Atheria rushed over to Reynold and knelt down. His shoulder was covered in blood from the bite and the Vampire's claws. His breath came out in short, shallow gasps and pained tears stained his cheeks.

"Shit...This is bad." Ria tore off the shoulders of her tunic and pressed it to Reynold's neck to at least try to stop the bleeding.

"Guh..." Reynold winced at the pressure on his neck.

"Can you hear me?" She asked leaning over him.

He nodded weakly.

"Can you see me?"

"B- barely." He managed to choke out. "Ev-everything's red."

"Ria! How is he?" Genesis skidded to her knees next to Atheria and Maelyn joined them.

"Gen...this is bad. He's been bitten."

"Gods DAMN IT!" She shouted, punching the wall hard.

"But it's only a bite. The disease won't set in for another 72 hours. I can make a potion of Cure Disease, but we'll need the Ingredients, and I'll need some time."

"Then we must move. And fast."

* * *

**_A/N: Dang... XD _**


	13. Chapter 13

_They sure are taking long..._ Gianna thought with worry. She hoped that'd they'd return safe and sound, with Reynold in tow. She giggled when the thought of her older brother being dragged back to the camp and receiving a stern talking to. The Wood Elf would chew him out first, followed by the Imperial woman and that beautiful Dunmer woman. Then Jerall would whack him on the head a few times for being so dumb. And Gianna would get in a few whacks, too. She laid back on the grass and relished in the cool of the evening. Jerall sat close by, watching the landscape surrounding them like a sentry. Gianna went over next to him and sat down.

"Do you think they've stopped for the night?" She asked rather quietly, not wanting to break his concentration.

Jerall shook his head, with his brow low. He had a suspicious look about him. He knew they must have encountered something; they were relatively fast travelers...but he couldn't shake the worried feeling. Standing up, he rummaged through a supply pack and opened a piece of parchment and read it.

_If at any time we should be separated, meet at our outpost; the abandoned alchemical shop off the southeastern shore of Lake Rumare._

_-Genesis._

Jerall folded the piece of paper and stuck it back into the supply pack, then looked over at Gianna. Night would set in soon, and he wanted to be sure she was absolutely safe. He lugged the supply pack under his arm and went over to Gianna and knelt down in front of her, his back facing her.

"What? Are we leaving?"

She saw Jerall's head bob up and down in a nod. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and he stood up to his full height and started heading down the road.

"But-shouldn't we wait for them?"

Jerall shook his head. He was actually hoping to catch up with them down the road, eventually. But for now, they duo headed to their outpost.

* * *

**_A/N: No, Jerall! Didn't you watch _****_Barney_****_? If you get lost, stay in one place! Then hug a tree and blow your whistle! (-Not even joking. That was actual advice from a _****_Barney_********_hiking episode.)_******


	14. Chapter 14

"Lyn, watch your step!" Genesis barked.

"I am! Would you quit hounding-Woah, WOAH!"

Maelyn's foot caught on an exposed tree stump, and he fell face-first. Reynold's legs were under his arms while Genesis and Atheria supported his shoulders. The sudden force of the fall made them all jerk forward and collapse in a crumpled heap on the ground.

"Shit!" Genesis swore, lifting her head up from the ground. "This won't work! We need Jerall!" Genesis looked at Atheria. "How much time do we have, Ria?"

"About 71 hours left before the disease fully sets in."

Genesis ran her leather gauntlets through her red, bobbed hair and sighed. "What do you need for that Cure Disease potion you were talking about earlier?"

"First things first, I'll need a mortar and pestle."

"Good. We have one of those back at our outpost. What about ingredients?"

"A Clannfear Claw, a mandrake root, root pulp, and a shepherd's pie."

" We got shepherd's pie as well." She then turned to Maelyn and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Lyn, can you remember that?"

"Yeah...why?"

" We're going to have to part ways for a little while. I need you to retrieve the ingredients for the potion. You're the fastest one of us all. I'm going back to get Jerall!" She dashed off back towards Miscarcand at full speed.

"Lyn? Do you think you can do it?" Ria asked, setting Reynold's head in her lap.

"I can try. Where do you think a good place for me to start would be?"

"Mandrake root is most commonly found around Bravil. As for the root pulp and Clannfear Claws; you may have to steal a few samples. They are extremely hard to find."

Maelyn adjusted his iron bow on his back and then headed West, toward Skingrad. "I'll look for the Root pulp and Clannfear Claws first," he called over his shoulder. "Then I'll get the mandrake root!"

His feet and his heart pounded as he weaved his way through the forest with his naturally gifted speed. Never before had their gang been separated in such a large manner. He feared that Atheria or Jerall would be dead when he came back.

He feared the worst though to find Genesis dead.

He clamped his eyes shut and shook out that thought as he focussed on the current objective; bringing the Dion boy back from the grasp of Vampirism."


	15. Chapter 15

Reynold opened his eyes to find a haze over his vision. His body felt as if were on fire and his throat felt so dry. He could barely move; he felt so exhausted. It felt so much worse than a fever. His neck and shoulder throbbed with pain constantly. He groaned and tried to move his head, only to have soft, cool hands cradle his face gently.

"Don't move. It will only make the pain worse." Atheria's voice came softly.

"Dunmer?" He asked weakly.

"Yes."

"What happened...?"

"You were bitten by a Vampire. Do you not remember?"

He was too tired to even react. His heartbeat refused to speed up in fear. "Barely...Where-are we?"

"About 3 hours outside Skingrad."

"Your companions?"

"Lyn has gone to retrieve a few ingredients for a Cure Disease potion, and Genesis has gone to retrieve Jerall."

"Dunmer...please. I ask of you...I _beg_ of you. Don't let me turn into one of them. Please. I have said some horrible things, but I do not want to become one of the undead. _Please_." He choked out.

"Yes. You have said some horrible things. But I am not so cruel as to let you be consumed by this Disease." She felt a little more weight in her lap as his head sank down with relief.

"I am so thirsty..." He rasped.

Atheria reached down to her side and pulled a small canteen from her side and popped off the top. She held it in front of his mouth and he tried to lift his head up to drink as she tipped it forward, but it only ended up spilling over his chin as his vision betrayed the distance of the stream of water.

"Sorry." Atheria said.

Reynold honestly didn't mind. The cool water brought little to some relief on his burning skin. He felt her lift his head up and she changed her angle, her lap now perpendicular to his head.

"Open your mouth." She instructed, and he did so, parting his lips. She took a drink from the canteen and moved her mouth over his, releasing water into it. Reynold closed his eyes as the cool liquid brought relief to his dry throat. Her lips felt ice cold, enveloping his burning ones. He moved his tongue into her mouth, hoping to get more relief from the burning. Atheria quickly pulled away and looked down at him with her brow low and her bright red eyes glaring.

"It's just too hot." He said in a hoarse whisper. "Too hot..." He went limp as the fever took him over again.

Atheria could only look at him, dumbstruck. From all his previous rantings, she'd expect him to shoot himself in the foot with an arrow rather than receive water by mouth from a Dunmer. She looked down at his face, flushed with fever and drenched in sweat. She reasoned that his sudden... "gesture" was from fever and nothing more.


	16. Chapter 16

When Gianna woke up, night had fallen and she was still on Jerall's back. She looked around to try and make out where they were, but Tamriel's moons were darkened tonight. Jerall hadn't stopped walking since earlier that evening, and Gianna wondered how he could keep going after all that time. Jerall stopped in his tracks with a jerk and spun in a full circle.

"What is-" Gianna was silenced when he held his hand up. He cocked his head to one side, trying to focus his hearing on something. Gianna tried to do so too, but she wasn't hearing anything. Jerall then took Gianna off of his back and drew a sword that had to be the size of Gianna if not larger. He stood in front of her in a battle ready stance. Gianna jumped as the sound became much more clear as it loomed closer. The sound of running footsteps. Gianna clung to Jerall's leg. What was it? A wolf? A bear? A bandit? The sound drew nearer and nearer until a shadowy figure burst through the bushes and stopped in its tracks.

"Jerall, _please_ tell me that's you." Genesis voice broke the silence.

Gianna let out an audible sigh of relief as Jerall sheathed his sword and Genesis stepped toward them.

"Jerall listen to me very carefully. The Dion boy was bitten by a Vampire when he escaped earlier-"

"What?!" Gianna squeaked, and she began to shake in fear.

Ignoring her, Genesis continued. "According to Ria, we have three days until the disease sets in, but Ria has a cure. Lyn's gone to retrieve some of the ingredients for a cure disease potion. I need you to come with me to the outpost; we need a mortar and pestle, and a few other supplies as well. We have to move, and _fast_."

In one, quick movement, Gianna found herself on Jerall's back again, speeding through the forest. She couldn't help the tears from escaping; she was worried. She only wished she was nicer to him.

* * *

"By the Gods..." Genesis stood dumbstruck at the charred remains of their outpost. She found a small piece of parchment on the burnt doorframe. It read:

_- Bandit outpost destroyed by order of the Imperial Legion. Any suspicious persons found at the site by the time of Morning Watch will be apprehended and interrogated. _

The note had a seal of a hawk with a sword and scales in its talons. Genesis' hands shook as she tore the letter to pieces. "Damn that bastard!" She muttered, "He has me every which way I turn!" She started rummaging through the charred remains, pushing aside rubble. She finally found a mortar and pestle; a little charred, but still usable. She shoved it into the supply pack and tapped Jerall on the shoulder.

"Let's go. We'd better not linger here any longer than necessary."

* * *

_**A/N: Who has Genesis every which way she turns? More elaboration in the next few chapters.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**4 years earlier...**

"_There they are! The Reman twins! Aren't they positively darling?"_

"_They even have matching outfits today. How precious!"_

_Genesis shot a nasty glower at the older women but a sharp nudge in her side made her turn her head._

"_Stop it, Genesis. Act like a proper lady for once!" Her younger brother, Revelation hissed._

"_Why did father make us wear matching outfits today?" She tugged uncomfortably at the sleeves of her green dress._

"_People love it when we dress alike." He nodded toward the older woman. "They fall to their knees when it occurs."_

"_We may be twins, but we don't __**have**_ _to look alike." She started for home._

"_Where are you going? Father said-"_

"_To hell what with father said. I am not a dog he can parade around whenever it fancies him."_

_Revelation grabbed his sister's wrist and smiled deviously. "You leave now, and I'll make sure to pay the scullery maid a little 'visit' tonight!"_

_Genesis pried her wrist free and grabbed his hand in a painful grip. "You leave that Dunmer girl alone. If you ever touch her again, I'll make sure you'll pay."_

"_Stay, and I just might postpone my visit for another night." He crooned. Genesis muttered a few curses and walked side-by-side with him. She __**hated**_ _him. Willing to do anything just to please her father. Even taking advantage of the young scullery maid and bragging about it to his father. Her father was just as bad; a racist bigot who loved only his son and wanted his daughter to bed the most disgusting nobles just to keep the 'noble blood flowing.'_

"_Just do as you're told, and everyone's happy." Her brother muttered under his breath._

* * *

"_Atheria?" Genesis called into the dark basement. "Are you down here? I've brought you a proper dinner." No answer. Was she still on duty? She lit the candle on the wall and dropped the plate she had in her hands when she saw her brother in bed on top of a clearly struggling Atheria._

"_BASTARD!" Genesis roared, yanking her brother off of her and wrapping her arms around Atheria, who was shaking and sniffling. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"_

_Her brother only smirked as he dressed himself. "Can I not just get one night of pleasure without any interruptions?"_

"_If you want a 'night of pleasure' then go and call upon one of those whores you always hang about." Genesis spat._

_Revelation snorted. "What do you think this Dunmer is?"_

"_She is no whore! She is a child!"_

_Revelation shook his head and sighed. "Oh my dearest sister...only if you'd open your eyes to the truth." He laced up his shirt and went upstairs. Genesis crushed the still sniffiling Atheria in her arms._

"_Gods, Atheria...I'm sorry." She choked out, feeling tears spring forth from her eyes. "I'm so sorry..."_

_Atheria hugged her back tightly and sobbed. In this hell-house, all they had were each other._

_Genesis pulled away and started snatching Atheria's things out of her trunk and shoving them into a worn satchel._

"_What are you doing, Lady Genesis?"_

"_Don't call me 'lady'. I'm getting you out of here." _

"_What?"_

"_You heard me. This is no state for a 15-year-old to be in. I cannot- I will not sit by and watch you suffer!"_

"_But if you get me out of here, you'll be in trouble...Lord Revelation and Lord Augustus will-"_

"_To hell with them. What's more important to me is your safety, Atheria. Now dress yourself; we're doing this tonight._

* * *

**_A/N: Atheria only has the appearance of a 15 year old. Being a mer, she's actually a lot older._**


	18. Chapter 18

"_Your brother tells me you interfered when he was with the scullery maid tonight." Lord Augustus Reman scowled down at his daughter._

_Genesis shot a dirty look at her twin. Oh, how she wanted to knock that smile off of her brother's face. "Yes. I did."_

"_Why did you?"_

"_Because he was forcing himself on Atheria against her will."_

_Augustus looked over at his son and grinned lecherously. "So how was she? The Dunmer wench?"_

_Revelation smiled. "I didn't even get a chance to find out. Genesis interrupted before I could have my way with her."_

"_Next time just go for it. You'll get what you want faster." They both threw back their heads and erupted in a fit of boisterous laughter._

_Genesis clenched her fists. How could she belong to such a family? It's no wonder her mother left right after she was born; she probably couldn't stand having this pig of a man for a husband! She turned to leave the main hall before her father called after her. "Do wash up, dear. Our dear friends from Skyrim are visiting tonight."_

_Genesis gave a small sigh of relief. At least she had some excuse not to dine with her brother and father tonight. Her friend Jerall could relate to her. His father was crude and overbearing as well, and wanted Jerall to become a great and mighty warrior when he came of age. But Jerall wanted to do something more simple, like open an orphanage for children. His father ridiculed him for it and made sure than an axe, hammer, or claymore was always in his son's hands. Jerall's father never gave two damns about Jerall's little sister, Merta. Jerall's father was always stepping around her, ignoring her, and beating her when she complained. Not until Jerall stepped up to the plate. Only 14 and standing over his father by a half-foot. He became Merta's guardian angel._

_Genesis and Jerall had met about a half a year ago at a noble's party at Riverview in Cheydinhal. Merta was sadly cast down by sickness earlier that week at the tender age of 5 and had passed away. She wondered why Jerall and his father weren't back in Skyrim mourning over the loss of Merta. When Genesis asked him, he only snorted and waved his hand dismissively. "That's one burden I have offa my shoulders!" He bellowed while taking a swig of his mead. _

_Augustus then chortled and joined in. "Hey, won't that Merta of yours pass on to-What do you Nords call it? Sovngarde?"_

"_Are ya bloody kidding me? Sovngarde is a hall of Valor where all the great warriors die in battle! Struck down by a mere fever is hardly a way to die! That brat's soul is probably wanderin' around the planes of Oblivion whinin' and complainin' about how hot it is there!"_

"_How would that be different from her life on Mundus?" Augustus added._

"_Father!" Genesis hissed, but Jerall's father only laughed in agreement. Jerall lumbered over to the basement and disappeared. Curious, Genesis followed him. She found Jerall with a repair hammer in his hands. He examined it and tapped it against his palm a few times. He then headed back up the stairs and stopped when he found Genesis there._

"_Where are you going with that?"_

_Jerall didn't answer. He looked at the hammer and tapped it in his hand._

"_Were you going to bash your father's skull in with that?"_

_Jerall looked up at her with his eyebrows knit and his contrasting irises blazing. Genesis clasped her hands around his much larger ones and he looked at her, his brow still knit._

"_Don't sully your hands with his blood. He's not worth it. Don't become a man worse than him."_

_Jerall finally relaxed his brow and looked at Genesis expectantly._

"_Merta wouldn't want you to do this. I'm sure of it. Your father may be a monster; but you don't have to be."_

_Jerall dropped the hammer with a clatter as the tears flowed down his cheeks and his huge shoulders heaving with strangled sobs. Genesis wrapped her arms around his shoulders as far as they could reach and cradled him like a child._

_Both of their fathers were monsters; but together, they stood strong._

* * *

**_A/N: A little bit on Jerall's and Genesis' past. Because, like Maelyn said in an earlier chapter, Genesis has known Jerall the longest out of all of them._**


	19. Chapter 19

"_GENESIS!" Augustus bellowed from the main hall. Genesis entered the hall, only to have the back of a hand connect to her face and knock her to the ground._

"_The scullery maid has gone missing. What have you done with her?!"_

_Genesis stood up with dignity and wiped the blood off of her cheek. "I sent her away."_

"_Why?"_

"_It was no longer safe for her to remain here." She said, simply._

"_You wench!" Again, Augustus slapped her across the face. "How dare you!"_

"_I am the heir to the Reman Household am I not? I am the firstborn, and I do as I see fit to the scullery maid. And I saw fit to send her away."_

"_As long as I draw breath you have NO POWER! Do you understand!? NONE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs at her. "I name Revelation as the sole heir of the Reman Household!"_

_Genesis couldn't help but let her mouth drop open. "Are you...disowning me?"_

_Augustus stood up and grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back. "I disown you, Genesis. And now that you are no longer part of this household, I can do whatever I wish to you." He landed a fist to her stomach and she dropped to her knees, only to have him kick her in the head and drag her by the hair across the room and into the basement. He grabbed some chains and chained each of her limbs to the bedposts. He then took a knife and sliced off her dress, leaving her in her small clothes. He leaned down next to her ear and gave a sinister chuckle._

"_Jerall and his father will be coming shortly. Let's hope they have enough energy for a little...'entertainment' after a few drinks._

"_You bastard! Damn you to hell! You can't do this, you hear me?! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"_

_Augustus only closed the door behind him with a smile._

* * *

_Genesis struggled against the chains, rattling, pulling and yanking, but to no avail. She jumped when she heard the door open and her brother descended down the stairs._

"_They'll be talking about this in __The Black Horse Courier_ _tomorrow. 'Disgraced noblewoman found ravaged. Assailant unknown."_

"_I know damn well who my assailant is going to be!" Genesis spat, struggling against the chains once more. "I'll tell them who!"_

"_Who would they believe? A disowned heiress or a Nobleman with thousands upon thousands of septims to his name?"_

_Genesis glared up at him. How could he bear such a resemblance to her? He was twisted, dark, and sinister. She was absolutely nothing like him. His identical blue eyes narrowed as he knelt down next to the bed._

"_Dear 'sister', you may have come out of mother's womb first, but nature has already decided who the winner would be. Had nature favored you, you wouldn't be in this predicament; nameless, penniless, and soon to be ravaged." He shook his head in mock pity and clicked his tongue. "Poor 'sister'." He then grabbed her face roughly so she looked him in the eye. "Even if you were to escape, I would find you and drag you back to this house and chain you to that bed as you are now, letting anyone who pleased have their way with you!"_

_His eyes were crazed and clouded and he pulled back when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Ah, Lord Bjansen. So delighted you could join us tonight."_

"_Ah shut up, Imperial." He slurred, clearly drunk. "Jus' show me the lady!"_

"_Very well. I will leave you and Jerall to her. If there is anything else you require, just ask."_

"_Yeah, yeah. Now get lost! I have to teach my son how to properly handle a woman!"_

_Revelation shot one last triumphant glance at Genesis, then left the basement._

"_Now see 'ere, son. The key to pleasurin' a woman lies at the breasts and her core. Allow me to demonstrate..." Bjansen started to pull her underwear off, only to have a huge, muscular arm wrap tightly around his neck and squeeze. Bjansen's eyes went wide as he tried to pull the arm off, foolishly wasting his remaining supply of air. When he stopped struggling, Jerall released him, letting his unconscious body fall to the floor. Jerall then went over to the bed and pulled the chains off of Genesis' hands. _

"_We can't stay here." Genesis said once the chains were undone." Once he comes to, he'll tell my father, and they'll probably have us killed." She thought for a moment and then snapped her fingers. "We will run away, you and I. Live off the land, not answering to any bastards. How about it?"_

_Jerall seemed to waver a bit as he shifted nervously on his feet. _

"_Come on, Jerall. You're a sweet person. You shouldn't have to suffer under your horrid father."_

_Jerall looked down at his father's crumpled body and then back up at Genesis. He then nodded. _

_Genesis dressed herself and grabbed an old satchel from the servants quarters and filled it with food. She then broke into her father's display of weapons and selected the glass longsword. Jerall selected the steel claymore._

"_What is the meaning of this?! How did you escape?!" _

_The duo spun around to find Revelation standing there, his eyes wild. "What is the meaning of-"_

_Genesis was across the room in less than four strides, and she kneed her brother in the groin as hard as he could. He doubled over, wheezing and she grabbed him by the hair and jerked his head up so she could look him in the eye._

"_I'm leaving. You or that bastard of a father try to follow me; I'll kill you." She kicked him hard in the stomach and he fell to the floor, vomiting. Genesis and her new companion left the horrid house and bounded off into the night._

"_Lady Genesis!" Atheria's voice shattered the night silence. _

"_Atheria?! What the hell are you doing out here? I expected you to be halfway to Morrowind by now!"_

"_I wanted to thank you for saving my life, Lady Genesis. So thank you."_

_Genesis wrapped the young woman in her arms tightly. "Atheria...You, Me, and Jerall. We're all that we've got left here. We're on our own, but by the Gods, we're going to make the most of it!"_

* * *

The rest was history.

Maelyn reluctantly joined the group when he was confronted by Genesis for pickpocketing Jerall. He was told he could work off his debt by a few minor thieving jobs; but even after his debt was worked off, he was practically part of the group.

As Jerall and Genesis dashed through the forest to get back to Atheria and Reynold, Genesis couldn't help the worry that filled her heart. That seal that was on the notice of their destroyed outpost belonged to the Reman Household. Which meant that either Revelation or Augustus could be on their trail.

They were now being hunted


	20. Chapter 20

"Hold fast!" Atheria urged Reynold. "Stay with me!" She grabbed his face in her hands, but Reynold slapped them away.

"It hurts!" He said through clenched teeth. He clenched his eyes shut. The pain was unbearable; it felt like someone was stabbing him with a molten-hot knife over and over. The metallic taste of blood bloomed through his mouth. With a jolt, Atheria realized that he had bitten into his lip. She quickly reached down to her canteen to wash the blood out of his mouth. She tipped the canteen forward, but he grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Don't." He said in a raspy voice. He took his lip into his mouth and began sucking on it. Atheria dumped the water over his face and he sat up, sputtering. She then tied a gag around his head, and shoved his shoulders down to the ground, and sat on his chest. He looked up at her, his gaze hostile and his bright red eyes burning as he struggled to remove her off of him.

_Bright red eyes?_

"Shit, this is worse than I thought..." Atheria pressed her fingers just under his neck and let a paralysis spell flow throughout his body. Reynold stopped struggling and his now red eyes stared up into the night sky in a vacant stare.

"Listen to me. You are not yourself. Do not let the temptation of blood take you over. If you give in now, you'll grow to be immune to the cure! Fight it!"

_Immune to the cure?_ He thought from a seemingly distant corner of his mind.

"Think! Remember something that is dear to you! Remember _why _you want to keep your humanity!"

_Something that is...dear? _

_Dear..._

_Dear..._

He barely looked up at Atheria, but his vision was as if he were looking through a window from far away.

"A family member, a friend, a sweet memory-anything!"

_What is dear to me? My fame?_

_My family?_

_What do I really and truly hold dear?_

"REYNOLD!"

Reynold couldn't move his head due to the paralysis spell, but his heart picked up speed as Gianna entered his field of vision.

"You fool!" She wailed, "Why did you have to go and wander off! If you had stayed with us you wouldn't have got bit!" She buried her face into his chest and sobbed.

"G-Gia-nna.." He croaked.

She pounded her small fists onto his chest weakly. "Don't become a vampire, you hear me?! Don't become a vampire!"

"Why-'d-you...come...back..."

"Because I'm your sister you idiot!" She rubbed the tears off of her face. "Dion or not, we're still siblings!"

"Gia-S-or-ry."

Fever overtook him once more and in the blackness of his conscious, he figured a reason to keep his humanity.

To protect his little sister.

* * *

_**A/N: I've created some of the characters in this story in Oblivion on my pc! Reynold, Atheria, Genesis, Maelyn, Jerall, and Revelation. I'll post them to my Deviant Art once I figure out how to take screen caps! DX Anyone who could help, please give a shout! (Love)**_


	21. Chapter 21

_I feel so cold...and...scratchy? Why do I feel so scratchy?_ Reynold struggled to open his seemingly weighted eyelids. Wherever he was now, he was staring at the ceiling of a wooden cabin. When he tried to shift on the bed, scratchy, sack cloth sheets assaulted his skin. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but his throat felt so tired. He settled for a loud sigh instead. A split second later, Gianna burst into the room and threw herself over Reynold and crushed him in a hug.

"REYNOLD! REYNOLD! OH, I'M SO HAPPY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" She squealed at the top of her lungs. She sat on his chest and bounced up and down. "You are so lucky that Master Lyn was so fast in retrieving the ingredients for the potion that Lady Ria made to cure you!"

Reynold groaned at the weight on his chest. Gianna leaned down to his head. "What? Did you say something?"

"Get of' my chest..." He groaned.

"Gia, maybe you should leave him to rest." Atheria said, stepping into the room with a bucket and a cloth. "He's still needs to recover."

Gianna pouted and went over to Atheria. "But I wanna help, too! Please, Lady Ria? Please?"

Atheria set the bucket down and knelt down so she was eye level with Gianna. "Gianna, you've already helped us out so much. You need to relax as well."

Gianna puffed out her cheeks and looked down at the ground, but Atheria tilted her chin up and gave her a smile. "You're a big help, Gia. Don't think I don't know that."

Gianna gave a big smile and hugged Atheria quickly before going into the main room of the cabin. Atheria sat on the side of the bed and placed the bucket on a chair next to her. She wet the cloth and wiped Reynold's face.

"'Gia'?" Reynold questioned.

"Yes. She insisted that she and I have matching nicknames because it sounded...what's the word she used...cute?"

"Dunmer...what happened? Where am I?"

"We gave you the Cure Disease potion a week ago. You haven't moved since. Your body was weak to begin with, and it needed time to readjust from the ailing changes of your body trying to transform into a Vampire."

"How long had I been infected?"

"About 39 hours. Maelyn tried to retrieve Mandrake Root, but he kept pulling the flower and leaving the roots in the ground. He was able to retrieve some in the end, though."

"It's so cold...are we up North?"

"Yes. About 3 hours due southwest of Bruma."

"Why are we here?"

"Our original outpost was burned to the ground, but Jerall knew of this abandoned cabin and brought us here."

Reynold stayed silent as Atheria continued to wipe his face with the warm water. After a few moments his gaze shifted over to Atheria as she worked.

"What is it?" She asked, not meeting his gaze.

"Why did you save me? I said some horrible things about your ki- your race."

"I didn't have to brew that cure disease potion. Is that what you are getting at?"

"Yes. Why did you?"

"I did it to protect Gen."

"What do you mean, 'protect'?" He questioned.

"We kidnapped you, and are holding you for ransom. If you were killed at any time you were with us, the Imperial Legion would suspect murderer. We could be jailed...or worse."

"You're very peculiar, Dunmer."

"How do you mean?" She asked, her eyebrows slowly knitting.

"Why go through all that trouble for her? Do you not realize you are risking your life by just being in her company?"

"Yes. I realize that completely."

"Why? Why even take that risk? If I were you, I'd turn her in! Surely the Legion would pay you a reward! And you would be free from this lifestyle!"

"I do it because I owe her more than I could ever pay. And she's my dear friend."

Reynold gave a soft snort. "I really don't understand you, Dunmer."

"Has there not been anyone you would be willing to follow to the end of Mundus?"

Reynold had to think a moment, and Atheria scoffed. "Didn't think so."

Reynold shot her a dirty look, and then his face twisted into a childish pout. "Thank you for saving me, Dunmer-" He mumbled, then added quickly, "-But this does not mean we are friends, or acquaintances! I still don't trust you."

"And I still don't trust you, as well." She shot back. She got up from the bed and gathered the bucket and cloth and turned to leave.

"But seriously, though...thank you." Reynold said softly.

Atheria looked back at him with her red eyes in a smile. "Are you not used to saying 'thank you', or are you not used to saying it to a Dunmer?"

"Forget I said anything." He huffed as he turned on his side to face the wall. "Leave me to my rest!"

* * *

_**A/N: Look up FallofWinter on Deviant Art to see visuals of the characters! :3**_


	22. Chapter 22

"You won't believe who I ran into out there. Strangest looking little caravan. A monk, a priest, and a soldier from Kvatch, it looked like." Maelyn stepped through the door and shook the snow off of his clothes.

"A monk, a priest, and a soldier?" Gianna echoed. "That sounds like one of those jokes Reynold's always making."

"What were they doing all the way up here, Lyn?" Ria asked, stepping out of Reynold's room and shutting the door behind her.

"Not sure, but they were heading in the direction of Bruma. I managed to trade with the Kvatch soldier. She had a few food supplies to spare and a few extra arrows." Good to know there's always a fellow marksman around."

"Arrows, Lyn? Why not more food?" Atheria sighed.

"Look, Ria, I don't just pull these arrows out of my ass. I need to restock! If I run out of arrows, you're all screwed. Then who will protect you?"

"Jerall." Atheria and Gianna said in unison.

Jerall looked up from the fireplace and gave a sheepish grin.

"Jerall, huh? What's he got that I don't?" Maelyn demanded, setting his pack on the table and pulling food out.

"Strength, longer reach, power, deadly accuracy with a blade..." Atheria counted on her fingers. "Need I go on?"

Maelyn flipped his middle finger at Atheria and continued unpacking.

"If it helps, Master Lyn...I think you're an excellent shot with your bow and arrow!"

"Thanks, kid. But you've never seen me shoot my bow."

Gianna turned bright red. "W-well I was saying, with your body type, you must be an excellent shot! That's what I meant!"

"Nice save." He remarked dryly. He tossed Gianna an apple and she held up her hands to catch it, but it flew past her open arms and it bounced off her forehead with a _thump_. Jerall turned around with a glare when he saw the reddening knot on Gianna's forehead.

"Shit! Sorry, kid." Maelyn said, going over to her and rubbing her forehead with his hand as if to make the bump disappear.

"I'm fine!" She sniffled, although her tears were obvious and her voice shaky. "I should really work on my aim."

"Well what you could do is-ow, ow .OW! JERALL, WHAT THE HELL?!"

Jerall had taken Maelyn's arms and pinned them behind his back to an uncomfortable angle, and dug a knee into his spine.

"Get...off!" He wheezed under Jerall's weight. Gianna grabbed one of Jerall's huge arms and tugged at it.

"Jerall, don't hurt him! It was an accident! I'm okay! Really! It was an accident, wasn't it, Master Lyn?"

"Y-yes! That's what I've been trying to SAY!"

Jerall slowly got off of Maelyn and gave him an apologetic look. Maelyn slapped him on the head. "Bastard." He fumed.

Jerall rubbed his head and looked down shamefully.

"Master Lyn, I think he's trying to apologize. Won't you forgive him? It was all just a misunderstanding." Gianna offered.

Maelyn rolled his eyes and sighed. He patted Jerall on the shoulder twice. "Look. It was an accident, alright? Water under the bridge." He said, leaning down to look into Jerall's eyes. "But you pull that with me again, I'm going to have to teach you a lesson or two. Got it?"

Jerall nodded and he patted Maelyn's shoulder back with his huge hand. Maelyn grabbed two apples off the table and looked around the room. "Where's Gen?"

"Downstairs." Atheria said, biting into a pear. "Probably sleeping."

Maelyn made his way downstairs to the storage area. It was smaller than the living space upstairs, but roomy, due to lack of supplies. Maelyn made his way over to the bed shoved up against the wall.

"Hey," He said to the lump buried deep in the blanket. When he didn't get a response, he gently nudged it.

"What is it, Lyn?" Genesis' voice came, not sounding sleepy at all.

"I brought you something."

She pulled the blankets over her head and looked at the shiny red fruit that was being held out for her. She hoisted herself up to a sitting position and took the apple from him. "Thanks." She mumbled.

"You okay, Gen?"

She shrugged listlessly and took a small bite from the apple. "Yeah."

"Don't bullshit me." He said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You've barely said a word in the past week. What's wrong?"

"Hell, Lyn. I'm not even sure myself." Genesis dropped her head in her hand and sighed. "We almost lost the Dion boy. If he dies, our lives are forfeit. In a way, I almost had us all killed." She tossed the apple on the ground and buried herself in the blanket again. "I'm sorry, Lyn...I-I just don't feel like talking right now."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Maelyn's voice came close to her ear.

"No matter what your decisions are; no matter how stupid I think they may be, I'll follow you to the end of Mundus and beyond."

Maelyn pulled back the blanket so his brown eyes met her blue ones. "You're our leader. So act like one, you coward." He smirked.

Genesis smirked back and grabbed his hair and tousled it. "Thanks, Lyn."

"You've got bandits to lead. What are your orders?"

Genesis grabbed Maelyn and pulled him into the bed and pinned his stomach to the mattress. "First things first, we wait until the Dion boy is in traveling condition, then we'll head to a warmer climate."

"Why not-ow-stay here?" He asked, trying to twist his head around to look at her.

"We cannot risk staying in one place too long. Our old outpost got burned to the ground because we got complacent. We need to move around frequently. We've already overstayed at this cabin." Genesis freed Maelyn from under her.

"But what about the kid? This will be a great deal of stress for her, will it not?"

"Jerall can take care of her. I know he will."

Maelyn shrugged. "Well, you know best."

"Damn straight." She grabbed his neck in an armlock and rubbed his head vigorously with her fist. "But for now, we rest. We've been through too much shit already."

* * *

_**A/N: Can you guess who the priest, the monk, and the female archer with the Kvatch cuirass were? (Devious smile)**_


	23. Chapter 23

"Has the Legion found my son or my daughter?" Lord Dion asked the Legionnaire. The Legionnaire shook his head.

"The only evidence we found is your son's family ring and this note." He handed the ring and piece of parchment to Lord Dion, who opened it with trembling hands.

**To Lord and Lady Dion:**

**We have your son, and we will not bring any harm to him unless you pay the amount of 75,000 septims. Leave the payment under the Old Bridge just outside the Imperial City then leave. We will return your son to you once we are for certain the amount is correct.**

Lord Dion read the note over and over and he clenched his fists tightly around the faded, yellow parchment. "Ransom?!" He bellowed, "This is an outrage! Do they even know with whom they are dealing with!?" Lord Dion was furious that these bandits, mercenaries, or whoever they were would steal his son and his daughter from him and have the audacity to demand money!

"According to that note, it only mentions the young Master Dion being the target, but for some reason, it does not mention Lady Gianna once. We suspect she may have been a victim of circumstance and may have been taken as well."

Lord Dion crumbled up the note and threw it into the fireplace. He threw himself in his chair and buried his face in his hands. "Not only my dear son, but my little girl as well..." He sighed and turned to the Legionnaire. "Please, leave me."

"Sir. We _will_ find your children. Don't you worry." And with that, the Legionnaire left the house.

Lord Dion couldn't believe it. One moment they are all laughing together like they should be, and the next, their family is broken. He stood up from his chair and listlessly made his way to his bedroom, nearly bumping into a maid as she made her way out.

"How is she?" Lord Dion asked.

"She still hasn't eaten a thing M'Lord. And she even refuses drink. It's as if her very soul has gone out of her."

"Thank you. You may resume your duties." He stepped past her and into the dim room, where only three candles lit the room. He pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. He took the hand laying on the bed in his.

"Ruccia...you haven't eaten in the past week..." Lord Dion's voice came gently. "You need to keep your health up.

"I do not want food or drink. I want my children to return home safely." Ruccia's voice answered weakly. "I want my beautiful son and my precious daughter. I want my _children!_"

She broke down sobbing and threw her arms around Lord Dion and cried in anguish in his arms.

The maid was right. Her soul _was_ gone out of her. Reynold and Gianna _were_ her soul.

And a body cannot live without a soul.


	24. Chapter 24

Reynold looked in the mirror and sighed. The claw marks and puncture wounds were still prevalent, despite being bitten over a week ago.

"Dunmer, how long will it take for these scars to disappear?" He asked Atheria, whom was busy washing clothes in his room.

"The wounds were pretty deep. Those scars will probably be with you a lifetime."

Reynold blanched and flopped back down on his bed with a groan. "You cannot be serious! If only you fools had stopped that Vampire from biting me!"

Atheria glared at him from over her shoulder and was about to speak when Gianna came in with an armful of clothes and sat down next to Atheria. "Reynold, if you had stayed with us in the first place, none of this would have happened. It's nobody's fault but yours." Gianna drawled, pointing a finger at her older brother. Atheria smiled as she returned to washing her clothes.

"And if you had called the guards that night, we wouldn't be in this predicament!"

"Maybe if you were nicer to me that night, I would have called the guards." Gianna huffed and placed her hands on her hips. Atheria had to stifle a laugh as Reynold sat up in bed to face-off against his little sister.

"So is this what it is? A petty revenge plot?" He glowered at Gianna.

She brushed her brown hair off of her shoulder and rocked on her feet. "Maybe."

"So, If I were nicer to you...would you help me escape?" He may be onto something. Gianna was his only ticket out of here! All he had to do was be nice to her!

"Nope. Sorry."

"But why not!?"

"I like everybody too much!" She hugged Atheria from behind. "I like Lady Ria, Lady Gen, Master Lyn, and Jerall! Why on earth would I want to escape?"

"I didn't say you, brat! I meant me! I would escape!"

Gianna shook her head. "If I helped you escape, the first thing you'd do is send guards out here to arrest everyone."

"You little-" Reynold sprung out of the bed to grab his little sister, but Gianna sidestepped and Reynold's still-weak legs gave way under him and he fell flat on the ground, sending Gianna laughing hysterically.

Reynold swore under his breath as he tried to pick himself up from off of the floor. He felt hands wrap around his chest and bring him up to his feet.

"Gia, that's enough." Atheria said firmly. "Let's leave your brother to rest, all right?"

"Okay, Lady Ria. If you say so." She left Reynold's room.

"Let go of me, Dunmer. I don't need your help." He spat, trying to break free of Atheria's grasp.

"Fine." She pulled her hands from around his torso and almost instantly, his knees buckled. Atheria's arms resumed their position before he fell. "Don't be so headstrong." She reprimanded as he leaned his weight against her.

"I am not headstrong. I just don't need help from anyone."

Atheria began walking him over to his bed. "If you didn't need help from anyone, then you'd be a Vampire by now."

"That's different!" He said defensively, "That was-" He misstepped and his foot tangled with Atheria's, sending him falling on top of her on the bed. Their eyes locked, both confused and speechless.

"Ria! You've got to come take a look at-" Genesis froze when she stepped in the room. Her eyes drifted from Atheria, then to Reynold. She flew across the room and grabbed Reynold and threw him to the ground. She then drew her sword and held it close to his neck, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Gen! Wait!" Atheria clambered from off of the bed and grabbed her friend's arm. "It wasn't what it looked like! He had fallen to the floor, and I was merely helping him back over to his bed when he tripped and fell! It was an accident. Honest."

Reynold let out the breath he had been holding as Genesis sheathed her sword. Genesis still remained leery of Reynold, though.

"It had better have been an accident." She said, glowering at Reynold.

"Gen, calm yourself." Atheria picked up Reynold and led him over to sit on the bed. "Now, let's leave him to his rest, and you can tell me what you were going to tell me earlier." She led Genesis out of the room and into the main room. Genesis spun Atheria towards her.

"Atheria, please. You can be honest with me. Did he harm you?" Genesis' eyes were filled with worry and concern.

Atheria placed her hands on Genesis' shoulders and smiled at her friend. "Genesis. I am alright. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Genesis was reluctant to believe her, but she gave a defeated sigh and dropped her arms. "If he lays one hand on you, you tell me!"

Atheria laughed and hugged her friend. "I will. I swear." She then pulled away as Genesis shrugged off her pack and pulled out two sheets of paper. Unfolding them, Genesis handed them to Atheria. The parchment had the words "Missing" emblazoned on it in large, dark letters, and below it, it had a sketch of Reynold and Gianna.

Atheria looked at Genesis with her eyes wide and her blue lips drawn back in a smile. "Does this mean-?"

Genesis nodded and grabbed her friend's hands in hers. "They got our message, and soon we will be receiving our payout! Soon we will-"

"GEN! JERALL HAS BLOODY DONE IT AGAIN!" Maelyn stomped through the front door and threw himself into a chair with a huff. Jerall came through the door and closed it behind him, not looking anyone in the eye.

"What happened?" Genesis asked the two.

"We were outside hunting, yeah? And all of a sudden, this little girl shows up out of nowhere, complaining that she injured herself. And then Jerall-" Maelyn shot him a dirty look before continuing. "Jerall decided that he should help her. She asked us to take her to Bruma, which was about 2 and a half hours from where we were hunting. So I'm bloody trudging through the snow, freezing my ass off, and he manages to drop the girl just outside the city walls. It was getting late, so we decide to head back, and then Jerall discovered that the gold we had was gone! All 100 septims, gone!" Maelyn held his head in his hands and groaned in exasperation. "The girl was a pickpocket! A bloody pickpocket!"

Genesis and Atheria looked at eachother, then to Maelyn, then Jerall. "So, all our gold reserves are gone." Atheria said finally.

Maelyn nodded and glared at Jerall. "You can't be so trusting of people, big guy! You've got to learn to build up walls!" Maelyn grabbed a pear off the table and stomped downstairs to the storage area.

Genesis sighed and raked a hand through her hair. "Well, in the meantime, we'll have to ration out what supplies we have left until we can get more money."

"How will we do so?" Atheria asked.

Genesis made her way down to the storage room and smiled back at Atheria. "Don't worry. We'll think of something."

* * *

"Hey, Lyn."

Maelyn didn't look at her. He was sitting on the with his back against the wall and his arms folded across his chest. She sighed and joined him on the bed.

"What, did you come here to tell me that Jerall wasn't at fault here?" He said bitterly.

Genesis shook her head. "No. He was at fault. I can't keep trying to justify his actions. Jerall is young, but he does not need to be coddled."

Maelyn sighed and shook his head. "I don't want to see him get hurt because of his naiveness. He's too young...too young for that. He's a good kid. The last thing I want to see is for him to suffer."

Genesis draped an arm around Maelyn's shoulder and gave him a squeeze. "I never expected you to be the caring type, Lyn." Genesis said lightly.

"When it comes to the people I care about, I'm willing to do anything for them." He mumbled.

Genesis threw her arms around him and gave him a hug. "You're so adorable!"

Maelyn flushed and tried to break free. "'Adorable'?! I'm a grown mer!" He huffed, breaking free of her grasp. He then headed up the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To apologize to Jerall. And to teach him a few things."

* * *

_**A/N: Lyn's kind of like Jerall's elder brother figure. He may reprimand Jerall harshly, but only because he cares.**_


	25. Chapter 25

Their outpost was burned to the ground, along with all their pillaged items and stolen gold. He sent out that note with the family seal on it to warn her that he was coming for her. He would crush her into the ground like the unworthy wench she was. He would make her pay for bringing shame upon the Reman family name. The day after she left with that whore and that barbarian, the Reman name was ridiculed, scorned, and laughed at. They mocked them for letting the former heiress of the Reman household renounce her name.

Revelation slammed his book shut and threw it into the fireplace. He would make his sister pay dearly for smudging their name. He would restore the Reman name by bringing her to justice. He had been searching for her after all these years, and finally he had a lead a few months ago. A witness had told the Legion that there were some 'suspicious persons' darting in and out of the abandoned alchemical shop southeast of the city. With some compromising with the Imperial Legion, he was able to secure a search warrant of the old Alchemical shop. After practically turning the place upside down, his sister left one piece of damning evidence at the scene; her old family ring. Turns out that his 'dear' sister had decided to resort to a life of petty thievery.

How dare she!

She had life handed to her on a diamond-encrusted platter, and she would resort to thievery? It was a slap in the face to all the Remans whom had ever drawn breath. Never would he forgive her. Never! He would find her, and he would crush her.

He stood up and threw on some robes left his home, and made his way to the Legion archives in the Imperial City prison.

"Good evening, Master Reman. May I help you with anything?" The archivist greeted him.

"Have there been any crimes recently?" He asked, bluntly.

"Recorded, we've had a few small thefts which were foiled and apprehended. But we are still recording the events of a kidnapping that happened almost a week and a half ago."

"Kidnapping?"

"Yes. From what information we have collected, the kidnappers took the children of the Dion household hostage. They are asking for 75 thousand septims for the safe return of the children. The Legion are investigating now."

Revelation rubbed his chin. Would Genesis do it? The bitch was always headstrong, but would she go so far as to kidnap a nobleman?

"If you don't mind, would you keep me updated on these events?"

"As you wish, M'Lord. I would recommend talking to the Dions to get more information."

Revelation smiled at the archivist and quickly left. It could have been Genesis, couldn't it? It would make sense if she was a prime suspect. She was a former noblewoman, so she was bound to have some knowledge of the houses and family names. It would make sense, nobles equal riches. But 75,000 septims?! That woman was a damned fool. Had she kept her name, she'd have ten times that much! His lip curled into a sinister grin. All the better to rub it in her face when he dragged her crushed body into the Imperial prison to rot. He hoped that she knew that he was going to find her-

-And destroy her.


End file.
